


Kiss and Make Up

by Lenny9987



Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [71]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: Prompt: Having been raised by a bachelor, Roger sort of looks to Claire and Jamie for a model of what marriage looks like. Likewise, Bree's model was of a "marriage of obligation" until she met Jamie. In the books, they both observe Jamie and Claire having positive interactions, but what do they make of Jamie and Claire's fights?
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Claire Fraser, Roger MacKenzie/Brianna MacKenzie
Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/421240
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Kiss and Make Up

“What is it they’re arguin’ over?” Roger whispered to Brianna.

“They haven’t said a word,” Brianna murmured with amazement.

Jamie and Claire moved about the yard in a careful dance of pointed looks and close brushes with one another. But rather than their usual reverent touches – a casual hand on the small of Claire’s back or gentle brushing of dirt from Jamie’s arm – there was a deliberate absence of such gestures on both sides.

“No a word to ye in private either?” Roger pressed.

“Nope. Mama just came into the kitchen this morning in a mood and I could hear Da muttering in Gaelic when he went by the window,” Bree explained. She shook her head and adjusted Jemmy’s weight on her hip as he lurched for Roger expecting more attention than his mother was willing to pay him in the moment. 

Roger took Jemmy, untucking the ends of his neckcloth for the toddler to play with, keeping his own attention on Jamie and Claire.

“I thought yer father was teachin’ ye the Gaidhlig,” Roger teased.

Brianna snorted. “Oh I understood a few of the things he said but not because he taught them to me intentionally. Maybe you should go talk to him,” she suggested as her mirth faded. “Maybe they just need to talk to someone about it – get whatever it is out in the open.”

“And I’m yer sacrificial lamb? I don’ think so. I’m no about to come between ‘em when they’re like this. I’d say it already is in the open between them and it’s their business to sort.”

“And ours to just speculate about?” Brianna snapped and rolled her eyes.

“Would ye want the pair of them inserting themselves in a quarrel ‘tween the two of us?” Roger turned it around. 

Brianna shrugged. “That would depend on the quarrel and whose side they were on.”

“Meanin’ ye’d want their support were it behind you and ye’d tell them to bugger off did they agree wi’ me,” Roger summarized with a roll of his eyes. “Aye, ye’re a Fraser alright.”

“Actually, from all I’ve heard, that would be the Mackenzie blood in action – of which, you have your fair share.”

Brianna and Roger had let their teasing draw their attention toward one another and away from Jamie and Claire but a loud exclamation from Claire quickly drew it back.

Claire was shaking off Jamie’s grip on her arm. The unspoken rule against touching had been broken but from Jamie’s heated self defense Claire managed to put herself in his face (a feat given how much shorter she stood) it appeared to have been some protective, instinctive act.

“Oh geez,” Brianna muttered, glancing to Jemmy in Roger’s arms (The toddler was still gnawing on his father’s neckcloth, soaking it with drool.) “You don’t think they’ll come to blows over whatever it is, do you? At Lallybroch I heard things got physical between them when Mama learned about Laoghaire.”

“Did ye hear  _ in what way _ it got physical?” Roger asked, an eyebrow raised as he watched his wife’s parents.

Jamie looked red in the face and if Roger had to place it he would have said the color was down to the man’s embarrassment as much as anger… and given how often he’d seen that combination on Brianna’s face, he was pretty confident she recognized it too.

Claire laughed, a clear and bright sound ringing through the clearing and breaking the tense atmosphere. Jamie was clearly struggling to hold onto his anger or frustration – or maybe it had been indignation. It was impossible to tell as Claire reached up to brush something from his shoulder, the loving hand and tidying touch an olive branch of sorts.

Jamie submitted, cracking a smile and listening to Claire as she inched closer and the tidying touch became a caress, her hand sliding to his neck and up to cup his cheek.

Whatever she said had Jamie laughing a second later and sweeping Claire into his arms another second after that. He spun them around once, twice before setting Claire’s feet back on the ground and capturing her mouth in a kiss, finally releasing her for good.

“Amazing,” Roger breathed as the pair of them watched Jamie and Claire resume their same routine, this time going out of their way to touch, to keep in proximity to one another – to make up for those shunned opportunities just a few minutes earlier. 

“I want to fight like that,” Brianna said with a sigh. Then she caught Roger’s skeptical expression. “Let me rephrase that – I want to be able to make up from a fight like that. They make it look so easy.”

Roger nodded slowly, finally rescuing his sodden neckcloth from Jemmy’s mouth.

“I’m sure it wasna so easy as it looked. I think they perhaps only ken each other and themselves so well,” Roger speculated. “And if that’s what it takes, I have faith we’ll fight and make up in a similar fashion in time. Though, I’d rather try to avoid practicin’ too much on the former. The makin’ up part I’ll give a go if ye like.”

Brianna laughed and moved to take Jemmy from Roger. He could use a nap and the scene in the yard no longer held her active interest.

“We can pretend to fight later when this one is down for the night so long as our ‘making up’ practice doesn’t wake him up. Otherwise any pretend fight might be less ‘pretend’ than intended.”


End file.
